Falling Star
by kaykay1307
Summary: Falling Star: -a meteor or shooting star. -The way my heart beats when I see your face, the way my lips stay paralyzed when I try to talk to you, the way I watch you and can't help smiling as I hide away. I'm falling for you; I'm a falling star my love and I'm falling for you my star.
1. Prologue

**Falling Star:**

**-a meteor or shooting star. **

**-The way my heart beats when I see your face, the way my lips stay paralyzed when I try to talk to you, the way I watch you and can't help smiling as I hide away. I'm falling for you; I'm a falling star my love and I'm falling for you my star.**

* * *

**Arvette's pov.**

Like any first year, I was a nervous mess, but compared to their butterflies I had a zoo. Granted I wasn't as bad as the student who crying at the moment…or the one who had wet himself…but still I was a mess, a hot mess none-the-less.

"You're gonna squeeze my hand off Ari!" My twin brother complained and I loosened the death grip I had had on his hand, mumbling a quick, "sorry."

"Relax, you're just trying on a hat," Zachary said and I sighed. It was easy for him to say that because he'd fit in no matter what house he got into. He could be a squib and he'd still fit in and be popular! I, on the other hand, was practically invisible, not that I minded all too much, and if I got into a bad house it would be torturous.

Turning my attention back to the sorting I envied the boy walking up now. Not only was he getting it over with, but he strutted up with an air of confidence as though he knew exactly where he belonged.

I sighed again and ran a hand through the tangled rats nest perched on top of my head.

Soon we had gone through the c's, d's, and e's.

"Fall, Arvette?" My brother gave my hand a small squeeze before nudging me towards the front. Taking a deep breathe I held my head high and tried to copy the confident style of that boy. Unfortunately, being the klutz I am, I tripped on the top stair. I could feel my face grower hotter then it already was as a few people snickered. That was it for me. I practically ran to the stool a slammed myself down. The sorting hat was then placed upon my head.

"You really should brush your hair." I jumped at the voice suddenly talking to me. It was kind of scary.

"Ah I guess it can be," what I concluded to be the sorting hat said, "but anyway let's see: you're a halfblood and a twin. You're not cunning enough or much of a leader to be in Slytherin. You seem to be shy and timid, preferring to be invisible, but underneath all those layers of skin you are brave, bold, brilliant!"

Was he talking about me?

The hat chuckled. "Yes Arvette I am talking about you. Now let's continue, shall we? You're passionate and observant, but not quite a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Yes, yes I think I see you as GRYFFINDOR!"

I sat dumbfounded for several seconds as the scarlet and gold table clapped and cheered. Just as Professor McGonagall was about to take the hat off I stopped her.

"Why Gryffindor? How do I fit into Gryffindor?" I didn't care that hundreds of eyes were staring at me, burning into my very soul, I was curious.

"You will do great things Miss. Fall; you will be brave during hard times and fight for what you believe in."

I frowned.

"Ah I see you not only doubt my decisions but yourself. Don't worry Arvette, I know you will make an excellent Gryffindor."

I nodded, but the frown was still upon my face. When I felt the weight of the hat leave my head I knew it was time to go down. I made my way over to my respected house table and took a seat next to a petite redhead. She looked upset about something and kept glancing nervously towards the group of first years who had yet to be sorted. I thought about asking what was wrong but felt it wasn't place to.

My attention was drawn away from her as my brother was called up.

Fall, Zachary.

He was on the stool for a grand total of a minute and thirty seven seconds-far less then me. He was sorted into Hufflepuff and a grin stretched across his lips as he sat down.  
Soon everyone had been sorted and Professor Dumbledore stood up with a grin stretched across his face.

"Welcome to another wondrous year of learning, students. We are glad you could all join us. Now before we can eat I just wanted to go over a few things. Remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. In addition, Professor McGonagall would like to remind you that transfiguring other students for fun between classes will be worthy of a weeks worth of detention. Now let's eat!"

Food began to magically appear on the platters situated down the table and I immediately began to pile my plate high. I was starving.

"Are you gonna eat?" I asked, my mouth full, when I noticed the redhead didn't have anything on her plate.

"Oh yes sorry," she said her voice both light and heavy with some unknown burden at the same time. She reached her hand towards a platter but stopped. "I'm Lily by the way."

"Arvette," I said with a small grin, "but you can call me Ari."

"Arvette," she said slowly, making sure to pronounce it correctly, "that's a pretty name. I've never heard of it before."

"My mum went through a huge hippy faze," I answered rolling my eyes. "My little sister's name is Indi Sage."

Lily let out a small giggle before promptly stopping. "Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

"It's alright. We completely agree at my house anyway."

She grinned and began to scoop food onto her plate.

"My brother and other sister got lucky: my father blessed them with normal names."

"My mum was a huge gardener," Lily said as she sipped some soup, "so both me and my sister are named after flowers. It's not bad I guess."

"It could be a lot worse. My mum was originally going to name me Snow White and my sister Cinderella."

Lily grinned. "Oh but they're such beautiful stories."

"Cinderella's step-sister's eyes get pecked out," I pointed out as I stabbed a carrot rather violently with my fork.

"Still," she let out a sigh. "A prince, a princess, and true love at first sight. How could it get much better?"

"Women's rights," I mumbled into my drink, "less controlling men who want more then beauty."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Later that night these people called prefects led up all the first years to their house towers. It seemed to me that prefects were just the stuck-up, goody-to-shoes of each house. The prefects of our house, Sarah Brown and Rory Pond, showed us around the Gryffindor common room and then showed us up to our rooms. I shared my room with the redhead, Lily Evans, and three other girls: Kalyn, Viria, and Melody. They all seem nice but Kalyn is weird. I've only just met her and already I know that!

* * *

_So new Marauders era I'm trying out. Arvette is awesome just saying, even if she can get annoying. Haha anyway please enjoy and remember I don't on HP and if you want to read more of my stories go to profile or search for kaykay1307 on Wattpad or Figment. Righty then I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to drop me a comment on what I could do better, what I did good, or what you think is gonna happen later._

_Peace out girl scouts XOXO_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I'm shy, paranoid, whatever word you want to use. I hate fame. I've done everything I can to avoid it.**

**-Johnny Depp**

"Ari!" I heard my name screamed through the train and whirled looking for the owner of the voice. Most everybody else had stopped and turned as well and they quickly scampered out of the way of the black haired girl who was pushing her way through. The other students watched as my best friend Viria jumped on top of me in a bear hug. I blushed as everybody stared at us.

"Viria, get off of me," I muttered as I pushed her off of me.

"Ah," she pouted letting go of me before pulling me down the hall with a maniac laugh. "I can't believe how easily you get embarrassed."

"I just don't like everyone's eyes on me is all," I said nervously looking away from her.

She just grinned and rolled her eyes before plopping in a random empty compartment with a dramatic sigh. I watched as she expertly flipped her long black hair behind her shoulder. Every time I tried to do that my hair would get caught on something or stopped by the wind.

"So how was your summer darling?" She said letting out another dramatic sigh. I knew what that sigh meant: she had some news she wanted to share with me but was attempting politeness, something she was definitely not good at. I went along with it all.

"It was okay I guess," I said shrugging, "spent most of my time in the woods with Rachael." Rachael was my younger sister; the baby of the family and my favorite sibling (don't tell anyone though). She had just turned eleven this year and was starting her first year at Hogwarts. I had been really nervous about leaving her alone for the train ride, but she had insisted that she needed to become independent. Still I worried about her.

"How is Rachael?"

I shrugged. "She insisted that she needed to learn to be independent. In all honesty it kind of hurt but oh well I'll get over it."

"You're afraid you'll be replaced!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Ye-"

I interrupted her effectively distracting her from the argument. "Okay whatever. How was your summer? What were you so _patiently _awaiting to tell me?"

She grinned. "Their so much to tell you! Where to start, where to start?"

"At the beginning would be a good place to start," I suggested wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Well Sierra had her baby and guess who the godparent is?" Viria said in a singsongy voice. Sierra was her older sister who had married two summers ago straight out of Hogwarts. Her husband was her 'high school' sweetheart.

"Who?"

"Well it's not me, that's for sure," Viria said laughing and I knew she was happy. She wasn't very fond of children, considering the lot of them to be slobbery little brats.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy." She stuck out her tongue.

"Name?"

"Toby." She made a noise of distaste.

"I take it you don't like him?"

"On to the good news," she said as though I had not spoken. She wore a devilish grin and I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"This can't be good," I muttered but still I leaned forward in anticipation. She looked both ways as though someone could be listening through the closed door and window before leaning forward and whispering in my ear.

"You're what now?" I said raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Dating Simon," she said giggling nervously.

"Simon Jones?"

"Yeah, but we're not making it public yet."

I blinked disbelievingly at her. Simon Jones was a year above us and, in my opinion, kind of maybe really geeky. He was also a Hufflepuff.

"I don't believe it."

"What?" she let out a nervous giggle. "He changed a lot over the summer and our families got together quite a bit."

I shook my head, still not believing her but didn't ask anything. I didn't need to; she began talking all about her summer and about Simon this and Simon that and I tuned her out.

"Arvette," my best friend's voice floated through the darkness and I slowly blinked open my eyes to see her face hovering inches above mine. "You feel asleep."

Her voice was accusing, but I knew she wasn't really that mad.

"Sorry, I guess I've just gotten so good at tuning you out," I said yawning.

She frowned but didn't comment on it instead choosing to tell me that "we were almost there" and "you should change". Looking over at her I realized she was already dressed in her Hogwarts uniform and I frowned before grabbing my robes from my trunk.

I made my way to the small toilets they had at one end of the train, successfully changed, and relieved myself. I was on my way back to my compartment with my muggle clothes in hand when I ran into someone. I couldn't see who it was as I was looking down at the ground. I fell backwards and down onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going," I muttered looking up when I heard laughing. I quickly averted my eyes when I saw whom it was causing them to laugh even harder.

"Obviously." They pushed past me without another word just a bunch of sniggering following me as I stood up and brushed myself off. I picked up my clothes, which were sitting on the floor next to me and had been stepped on, and tried to neatly refold them.

When I entered the compartment I saw Kalyn and Melody, two more of our roommates and friends sitting their chatting.

"You've been gone quite a while darling," Viria said. "Oh and you're quite red."

Trust Viria to be the observant one and point it out. Kalyn and Melody stopped their talking and stared over at me.

"Been snogging someone Ari?" Kalyn, the more direct of our friends asked.

"Oh was it Frank? He's so dreamy looking," Melody said adding in a fake swoon. They both laughed as I plop down next to Viria and tried to send her a message.

She grinned. "Must have been a pretty good snogger, whoever they were."

Melody and Kalyn giggled.

"How good a snogger do you think Sirius Black is?" Melody asked and my blush deepened. Thankfully nobody but Viria noticed and she didn't say anything although her grin did grow bigger. Kalyn, however, frowned.

"Can we not talk about the man whore?"

"He's not that bad, is he Arvette?" Viria nudged me with a teasing smile and I looked down in a sad attempt at hiding my blush.

"We'll he's not-I mean he can-it depends." I could feel my face getting hotter at my stuttering.

"Depends on what?" Kalyn asked with a look of disbelief.

I shrugged. "Whether it's his time of month or not."

Everybody rolled their eyes but turned their attention away from me. Except Viria. She scooted closer to me and whispered, "you saw Sirius didn't you?"

"Not so loud," I hissed glancing at Melody and Kalyn and picking up the muggle magazine Viria had abandoned. Sirius Black was my secret crush and I didn't need anyone knowing that. Viria was the only one who currently knew and I'd like to keep it that way. "But yes I did. I actually ran into him and then the Marauders all laughed at me...again."

I looked away and she sighed. "You need to be more confident."

"I'm plenty confident, thank you very much!"

I felt her pull the magazine from my grasp. "No your not."

"Yes I am!"

"I'm not arguing this Arvette."

I said nothing.

Soon enough we were pulling into the station.

"Come on guys!" Viria said impatiently glancing at us and then down the hall.

"What's the rush Vir?" I asked yawning.

"We need good seats at the feast this year. Last years were just atrocious!"

I rolled my eyes but followed her out and down to the carriages. The ride was bumpy, like always, but it got us to the castle with the first wave of people and we were able to let Viria choose what she thought would be the best spot. Soon enough everybody else had filled in and Professor McGonagall was leading the first years to the front.

My eyes searched out Rachel's petite form. I found her decked out in her brand new robes with her curly blonde hair in a high ponytail. She was nervously talking to someone else but as she passed me I grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Before I let go I felt her squeeze back causing me to smile slightly.

As the sorting started I zoned out only sitting up and paying attention when my baby sister's name was called. As she walked up she held her head high but I could still see the nervousness: the way her eyes darted from face to face as the hat was placed on her head, the way her hands danced nervously in her lap as she waited, we waited. When her eyes landed on me I grinned and mouthed 'good luck'.

When the hat finally placed her in Gryffindor nobody cheered louder than Viria and I. We both jumped up and cheered before I sat down and pulled Viria down in embarrassment. Rachel came and sat with us and I hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you! I mean I was proud of you anyway but Merlin," I breathed and Viria said,

"Good job kid. You made it in with the cool cats."

"I'm so happy I made it in your house! I was so afraid I wouldn't and wow I'm just so relieved," she answered, accepting a hug from Viria. Viria hated all children except Rachel. Rachel was the little sister she wished she never had and she loved her almost as much as I did and visa versa. I think they thought of each other as sisters.

"I'm so happy too. I think you'll like it here." I gestured down the table. "We rather do."

* * *

_11/30/13_

_Guess who's back?! That's right Arvette, my most favoritest (and annoyingest) imaginary head friend person thingy voice in my head. Haha but seriously...:/ So just putting this in here: I don't own hp good day and good bye. _

_I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter brought to you by my imagination. If you would like to read more created by Katie then please feel free to visit her on Wattpad or Figment under the username kaykay1307 and on tumblr under the latter. Don't let the door hit you on the way out and please feel free to drop me a comment on what I could do better, what I did good, or what you think is gonna happen later. Be as mean as you feel, Katie has no feelings (that we care about) and please tell her if her characters are too unrealistic or too Mary Sue or Jane or Whatever the fluck it is._

_Peace out girl scouts XOXO_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Arvette's pov.**

Tap, tap, tap, tap...pause...tap, tap, tap, tap.

I was awoken by a tapping noise, sounding similar to that of a beating drum, and although I tried to ignore it, it continued. Finally I was forced to get up and open the window for the light brown owl. Their was a letter attached to its leg and it flew to perch on Melody's bed.

"Melody," I said shaking her leg, "your letter is here."

Every year Melody's parent sent her a letter to make sure she was all right and had made it to Hogwarts. They had started this after her second year when she had forgotten to get off the train once we arrived at the station.

She bolted upright. "Oh thank you! I need to reply before breakfast!"

I chuckled to myself as I grabbed my robes. Viria and Kalyn were still asleep, Lily was gone already, and Melody was busy digging through her trunk so I had free range of the shower.  
I allowed the water to steam up the bathroom a tad before stepping in and letting it weave its way over my body. The heat felt good this early and once I was clean I felt refreshed. I existed and dressed quickly. My damp hair had started to soak my clothes and I couldn't remember the spell to dry it. That's what a summer with no magic does to a girl. As I tried to remember Viria slipped in and pointed her wand at my hair. The next thin I knew it was completely dry.

"That's a different spell than what I use," I muttered running my hand through the bronze curls. "It made my hair softer."

"And less frizzy," Viria absentmindedly commented, as she washed her face. I frowned at her reflection.

"My hair was never that frizzy."

She let out a snort.

"That's like saying Snape washes his hair. Ugh," she made a face as I pouted.

"We'll thanks anyway I guess." Feeling ignored, I left her to do her daily beauty routine. When I stepped out Kalyn's shouting met my ears and I arched an eyebrow.

"-KISS MY ARSE!"

"But Kalyn you have to get up, it's the first day of classes," Melody said, "you can skip tomorrow."

"Not getting up," Kalyn said burrowing into the blankets and pillows that made up her bed.

Melody sighed and turned, spotting me. "Can you try?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head rapidly. "No way! She scares me in the mornings. Plus I've gotta go."

I rushed to shove on my socks and shoes, stumbling as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

I was one of the first few to breakfast. A few Gryffindor's and a smattering of students from other houses were seated all over. Most were groggy from staying up almost all night catching up with their roommates.

I chose a seat near the front, my preferred choice of seating. I ate, waiting for my friends, and only glanced up when I heard loud voices and laughing. It was the Marauders and like always, they wanted everyone's attention. And everybody gave it to them too; we allowed them to bask in it, to soak it up.

The continued down the long Gryffindor table looking for a place to sit. With each step closer I prayed they would stop and yet they came closer. My head snapped down to stare at my food as the passed me and I let out a breathe as the choose to sit far enough away that they wouldn't notice me. And yet I could still see them; from the corner of my eye I watched Sirius Black. Watched as he talked and laughed and ate and ran a hand through his hair and Merlin I sounded like a creeper.

"Hey Arvette Lyra Jane Fall, why did you leave me?" Viria plopped down next to me, a pout present on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Shh," I hissed covering her mouth with my hand. I kept it there until I felt something wet upon it. "Ew did you just lick me?" I could feel my face twist into one of disgust as I looked at the salvia that laid upon it.

"Well you covered my mouth for no reason," She said pushing a strand of her hair from her face. It shined in the early morning light.

"You said my middle names," I said, "and you know that's illegal. You never say my middles names, NEVER!"

"I didn't say them that loud," She muttered glancing down the table. Suddenly her eyes lite up and a smile sprung to her face. I followed her gaze down the table to see that Simon Jones, her secret boyfriend, had just entered the through the Great Hall doors with his little posse of friends. A sigh fluttered out her lips and her head found its way to her hands as she watched him laugh and take a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

I jabbed her in the side with my elbow and leaned in close. "You know if you keep acting like that he won't be such a secret boyfriend anymore."

Her eyes shifted to me with realization. "Oh yeah. Well I'm hoping with can make it official soon. So what about you." She nudged me with her shoulder and reached across the table to successfully grab breakfast. "What's new on the 'Sirius' Channel?"

"What's the Serious Channel?" Kalyn said collasping down across from us. Her loud mouth caught the attention of several people down the table. "Oh please don't tell me we're suddenly being all serious and not punny or anything hehe punny funny. Merlin I'm such a genius, I should just quit school now and go do like genius stuff and whatnot. Yeah sounds good to me."

There was a snort from down the table and we all knew it was in response to Kalyn's random rambling. She tended to do it a lot.

With even looking, she picked up a spoonful of porridge and launched it down the table. It made its mark and the no porridge covered boy looked quite unhappy.

"Oops sorry dear," Kalyn said not even looking at the boy. She knew it had landed where it was supposed to and was grinning like crazy. Or like a crazy person at least.

"I really should be disapproving of what you just did but I still can't figure out how you make your mark each time," Melody said the awe clear in her voice.

"Quite easily actually. As long as Remus always sits the exact same way no matter what I shall always hit him." Kalyn shrugged as though this was something everyone knew.

"Your timetable Miss Fall," McGonagall said waving a sheet in front of me. She continued her way down the table as Viria snatched mine to compare.

"We have double potions first. Ew why'd you sign up for

Divination? And Study of Ancient Runes? Muggle art?" She looked up at me as though surprised even though she knew I loved to draw.

"I thought they might be fun," I mumbled pushing a strand of hair away before it could hit me breakfast. "Can I have my timetable back now?"

"Oh yeah sorry." She handed it back and I was able to look over my week. It didn't look to bad and I actually looked forward to almost all of my classes.

* * *

_12/28/13_

_So it has been almost a month since I last updated and I am sorry 'bout that haha right I am. But how is everybody? How was your holidays? I had my wisdom teeth taken out:/ I'm absolutely positively boooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeed. SAVE ME, ENTERTAIN ME, LOVE ME!But anyways please remember I don't own HP and if you want to read more of my stories go to profile or search for kaykay1307 on Wattpad or Figment or Tumblr or nope that's it. Righty then I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to drop me a comment on what I could do better, what I did good, or what you think is gonna happen later._

_Peace out girl scouts XOXO_


End file.
